total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. He was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Pickle, but later swapped over to Team Athens. He returns to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Duncan did not return for Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over but does return to Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over along with a friend of his from juvenile detention, Spud. The two form The Juvies Duncan comes from a long line of cops. His dad is a cop. His mom is a cop. His uncle, aunt, grandma and cousins are cops. Like them, Duncan spends lots of time in police stations. The trouble is, Duncan feels more comfortable on the 'opposite side of the law', so his police station visits usually igsadhgzeuwdstuclude a jail cell and a parole officer. Duncan's been getting into trouble since he could get his hands on anything that wasn't his. He bounced from school to school, racking up suspensions and expulsions -- and this was all pre-kindergarten! Yeah, Duncan is one tough costumer. He also has street smarts and isn't afraid to use them. While the Principals don't share his philosophy that breaking into the school's office in the middle of the night to doctor your report card is an innovative way to improve your grade-point-average, Duncan feels it illustrated entrepreneurial skills. Despite his cocky nature, social workers who have counseled Duncan will tell you that under all that bravado lies a misguided youth with a big, gooey heart. When Duncan isn't incarcerated or at a Parole Officer's appointment he looks for ways to curb his boredom - like signing up for Total Drama Island. Duncan figured it couldn't be much worse than 'the yard' at the Detention Center, and, who knows, it could be fun to mess with some heads. It's not like he's doing anything else this summer. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Duncan arrives on the island by immediately giving Harold a wedgie, which Leshawna approved of. He was placed on the Screaming Gophers where Courtney chided him often for being a slacker. Over time, Duncan began suspecting that Will was not actually depressed and was in reality, faking it for attention, which was not the case. Duncan and Robert became mortal enemies within the first episode, Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 and Not So Happy Campers Part 2. Duncan got in a fight in The Sucky Outdoors, proving how volatile he was, later revealing that he only likes to roughhouse, angering Lightning, Jo, and scaring Brick. He flips out during Phobia Factor demonstrating that he's not as manly as he says when in the presence of Celine Dion. In Basic Straining, Duncan is thrown in the Boathouse for angering Chef. Zoey joins him later for the same reason, Duncan explains to her that everyone has a breaking point, foreshadowing her fall to insanity. After the merge, Duncan joins an alliance with Courtney, Felicity, and Alejandro, where they vote off the threats, when Alejandro is actually using the three as his pawns. Duncan and Courtney bond over the pressure of the game. When Felicity is brutally eliminated by Alejandro in That's Off The Chain, Duncan and Courtney quit the alliance and grow even closer, considering eachother to be the only people they can trust left. In Hook, Line, And Screamer, Duncan stands up to a serial killer, Chef in disguise, and threatens him with a chainsaw. At elimination, he is instantly arrested for violating his parole, wielding a weapon. Courtney leaves with him and they start their relationship. He roots for Zoey in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Duncan joins a team of macho men, Lightning, Brick, Tyler, and Ezekiel on the Race for the Case. He betrays them all after showing them up and stays behind with Courtney. He does not get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Duncan is a member of the peanut gallery in Total Drama Aftermath. He cameos in Super Zeroes where he constantly picks on Harold. In the TDADO special, Duncan and Courtney are in court after Duncan is being tried for vandalism. Courtney is his defendant while Brick is the prosecutor. Brick throws the case in order to help his old friends, but isn't caught and makes it out clean, which impresses Duncan. He hijacks a bus to make their way to Orpha Studios to take over an interview, but crashes and is rescued by Mel, a flirty and somewhat hedonistic fangirl who has Duncan as the apple of her eye. He is drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Duncan started off with a rocky relationship between him and Courtney. Mel, the newbie, was fawning over him from the start. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Duncan was placed on Team Pickle with Mel, Cody, Owen, Lightning, and Izzy. Duncan began falling for Mel's flirtations and was called out for it by Courtney's team, Team Yoloswag in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. Duncan witnessed Justin try and seduce Courtney, and fought him in Broadway Baby after swapping teams to Team Athens in exchange for Beth, by request of Courtney. Later on, in Slap Slap Revolution, Mel kissed Duncan in the middle of the challenge, throwing everyone off their game. Duncan begins dating Mel in Loch Where You're Going after he breaks up with Courtney. Nathaniel in particular is sad to see Courtney so sad. He orchestrates Duncan's elimination in Jamaica Me Sweat, which infuriates both Duncan and Mel. They get over it once Mel reunites with Duncan in the final aftermath, which he spent most of his time defending her during aftermath segments. Duncan and Mel both rooted for Scott in the finale, Hawaiian Punch. In the special, Duncan and Mel continued to make out and display public affection. At the party hosted by Gwen and Geoff, Duncan was chosen as one of twenty contestants to compete in the next season. On a raft to Wawanakwa, he told the story of his times in juvie. Total Drama All Stars Do-Over Duncan and Mel continues their relationship into Total Drama All Stars Do Over. Both were placed on the Villainous Vultures, but Duncan was upset due to the reasoning behind his placement, being the breakup last season. Mel assures him he is bad, and they pick on Shin for a while due to the relationship he had with Bridgette. Duncan attempted to show respect to Shin in Can I Get A Rescue To Go, Please? for saving Mel, but was prevented by Mel. Duncan picked on Harold every chance he got, despite being on separate teams, which upset Jo quite a bit. Jo later formed an alliance with Duncan and Mel in order to thwart Heather and Alejandro's alliance. Mel betrayed Duncan and kissed Alejandro in Nobody Eggspects Opposition, which caused their messy breakup. In Suckers Punched, Duncan was beaten up by Mel's fear, and gladly voted her off when she betrayed Alejandro as well for his brother, Jose. Duncan and Heather pretended to fall for each other in order to use each other to get to the merge, the team didn't quite know that. Duncan and Alejandro's conflict grew where they verbally attacked each other in My Dinner With Chef. At the merge, Duncan learned that his former bully from juvie, Mal was in the game as Mike all along. Duncan tried convincing the Heroic Hamsters to vote him out, but Mal took Duncan and made him his peon. Duncan had a tooth ripped out by Mal, and was convinced by Jo to rebel against him, which he did in Seek And Ye Shall Lie. Duncan saved Bridgette from Mal, and was punished by him in the mines, before being rescued by Harold. Duncan was eliminated for saving Bridgette again in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, unintentionally losing the game for himself. In Post Plunker's Paradise, Duncan is allowed to make a call to the outside world, and calls his parents, who double as police officers, to come arrest Chris. Duncan is Jo's helper along with Harold and Zoey in The Final Wreckening. Duncan and Harold become friends spontaneously before they're accosted by Dj as everyone else advances. Duncan celebrates the winner of Total Drama All Stars Do Over once all ends. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Duncan has yet to outrank Dj. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Duncan has yet to outrank Jo. *Of the first generation of original characters, Duncan has yet to outrank Will and Nathaniel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Duncan has competed against, he has yet to outrank Amy and Sammy. *Of the second genration of original characters that Duncan has competed against, he has yet to outrank Adam, Cheyenne, Giselle and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Duncan has yet to outrank Tammy, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Ennui, Crimson, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Duncan.png 400px-DuncanDanceXD.png Duncan3423.png Tdri_recap_duncan_174x252.png Trivia *Duncan has sung in a total of four songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die and What's Not To Love? *Duncan is one of eight contestants to participate in the All Star season in both canon AND Total Drama Do Over. **The others are Alejandro, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Jo, Sierra, and Courtney. *Duncan is tied with Heather for being one of the first to be in the bottom two at an elimination ceremony. **Duncan is the first male to survive the bottom two at an elimination. ***He reprises this achievement in the fourth season. *Duncan is currently one of thirteen contestants to have participated in only four seasons, the others being Gwen, Leshawna, Geoff, Izzy, Dj, Trent, Courtney, Alejandro, Scott, Dakota, Dawn and Shin. *Duncan has at some point been exiled to Boney Island during Total Drama All Stars Do Over. ** He is one of nine including Courtney, Jo, Mike/Mal, Leshawna, Bridgette, Harold, Robert, and Alejandro. *He is one of twenty two contestants to undergo a team swap. The others being Alejandro, Tanner, Zoey, Courtney, Harold, Jo, Nathaniel, Mel, Dawn, Beth, Nicole, Constance, Jasmine, Rodney, Colton, Scarlett, Jack, Krystal, Giselle, Coby and Max. **He is the only contestant to have undergone a team swap twice within his time on the show. ***He switched from the Screaming Gophers to the Rabid Ducks in Total Drama Island Do Over. ***He switched from Team Pickle to Team Athens in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. *Duncan is one of four contestants to have only competed in Island, World Tour, All Stars and The Ridonculous Race, the others being Courtney, Alejandro and Dakota. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Pickle Category:Team Athens Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:TDRRDO Contestants